The present invention relates generally to the art of fluid handling, and particularly to an apparatus for use in servicing an automotive vehicle such that a fluid reservoir forming a part of the vehicle can be drained and refilled.
Lubricants and other fluids are typically used in various components of a vehicle to facilitate proper functioning of the components. For example, front and rear differential assemblies, power transfer assemblies, manual transmission assemblies and transaxle assemblies all employ fluids, and each of these components are provided with a casing or other reservoir for storing such fluids.
Because fluids used in these and other components become contaminated and collect debris over time in operation, it is necessary to replace the fluids periodically. If the reservoir of the component includes a drain plug at a lower end thereof, replacement of the fluid is accomplished by first removing the drain plug to drain the old fluid, and then replacing the drain plug and refilling the reservoir with new fluid. Several different known methods are employed to refill the reservoirs of vehicle components. For example, the replacement fluid can be squeezed from a bottle, or a pressurized supply can be provided which dispenses new fluid to the emptied reservoir. Conventionally, pressurized systems dispense fluid under pressure to the reservoir either manually by a hand pump or pneumatically by a air-operated pump.
A known problem encountered in the use of the conventional methods is that the drain plug of a component leaks once it has been removed and replaced. Such leakage results when the plug is not fully tightened upon replacement, or when the seal of the plug fails. In either case, the problem creates the need for additional service to the vehicle, and is an unwanted distraction that increases the time required to perform the service.
If the component to be serviced does not include a drain plug a suction device is required for draining the old fluid. Typically, the suction device includes a line that is placed in the reservoir and a source of negative pressure such as an air-driven, venturi-effect vacuum that is connected to the line for drawing the fluid from the reservoir. Once the fluid is withdrawn from the reservoir with such a device, the vacuum line is removed, and the reservoir is refilled with replacement fluid in the manner described above.